


Slow (Day)

by DraejonSoul



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 07:39:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10485696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraejonSoul/pseuds/DraejonSoul
Summary: In these times, hobbies like knitting would be considered a slow and tedious process. I'm sure that brainwashed assassins with severe PTSD would appreciate the distraction.Fanart inspired by cairistiona7's "Shadow Boy".





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cairistiona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cairistiona/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Shadow Boy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8341717) by [cairistiona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cairistiona/pseuds/cairistiona). 



**Author's Note:**

> This was also part of my Inktober 2016 entry for Day 23: Slow
> 
> From my DevArt, here: http://fav.me/dam9kc8


End file.
